


Schrödinger's Cat

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, schrodinger's cat - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Wikipedia :Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment, sometimes described as a paradox. [...] The scenario presents a hypothetical cat that may be simultaneously both alive and dead.Cat is a vampire. Shrödinger's her lovely roommate.Karnstein is a vampire's name in Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla.
Relationships: Liz Schrödinger/Cat Karnstein
Kudos: 3





	Schrödinger's Cat

I had been running late because of a little accident - a resistant prey, a messy kill forcing me to change, you know how it is - but Liz had saved me a seat next to her. 

Which was a good thing because I didn’t know any of the other girls. It was my roommate’s birthday and she wanted to celebrate it with her friends and I. Liz presented me to the girls - most were from her basketball team or her biology classes.

"Hey. So, you're the famous Cat." the girl to my right said with a smile.

She hadn’t presented herself yet.

Her tone was warm and her dark eyes were twinkling. My eyes wandered to her neck automatically. I had been in a hurry and hadn’t had dessert yet. I licked my lips and Liz kicked me in the shin. I stifled a cry and threw her a dirty look.

I knew her friends were off limits. It didn’t mean I couldn’t have a look. 

"Sorry ?" I said to the girl who had been talking to me. 

Her blouse put her swan-like neck in display and I had to concentrate on what she was saying - I knew Liz was watching me closely.

"Schrödinger's Cat. She loves talking about you." she clarified, an amused tone in her voice.

She sounded like someone I would actually like. Those ones were too rare to be considered as potential breakfast. A shame. 

"Reaaallllllyy ?" I said, looking at my roommate, who was torn between glaring at me and glaring at her friend.

Somehow she managed to do both. Liz Schrodinger had many understated talents. 

"No. Kali is a nuisance." she said.

I wondered if Kali had been kicked in the shin too, but if I went by the absence of visible pain on her face, she had been luckier than me. 

"You love me !" the young woman pouted, drinking from her Diet coke bottle. 

Which reminded me I had been drinking from Liz’s unattended glass and that Bloody Marys weren’t as promising as their name. I ordered a Mojito. 

"I wonder why. So, the smartass here is Kali.”

"Nice to meet you. I was starting to wonder if Liz had made you up.” she quipped. “I was certain you wouldn’t come when the sun set down and you weren’t there.” she explained.

It looked like she was curious about what kept me late.

“Sorry. I had work to do and then I had to grab something to eat.” 

I liked to be honest. 

It was impossible for me to hunt in broad daylight, and my blood stocks had been low - I had a nasty habit of snacking all day long. 

Kali shrugged and said something about uni homework and student jobs. We laughed.

It was a nice night out. Liz’s friends were a fun, welcoming crowd, always ready to share anecdotes, make fun of themselves and play all kind of silly games.

I told Liz so as we walked home - we were living less than two miles away. She looked pleased.

“I am glad. Well, I would have keep all of you even if you didn’t like one another but it’s nice to have friends who do enjoy my other friends’ company.” Liz hummed.

“I still haven’t given you my gift.”

“You have one ?”

She seemed surprised, and even a bit excited.

“What kind of friend would I have been if I haven’t ?”

She shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

I shoved a square parcel wrapped in colored gift wrap in her hands, a bit embarrassed.

“Well, I do. Here.”

Liz unwrapped her gift carefully. Her face lit up when she realised what it was, and she turned a few pages, smiling.

“I wasn’t sure you would like it.” I said, a bit relieved. 

She looked at me like if I had said something absurd.

“I love photo albums. Thank you.” she said softly.

I felt something warm in my belly.

“There only are photos of us but you can add your friends if you want. I left some room at the end.” I said.

Liz offered me a big smile.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’ll keep the room for future pictures of us.”

I smiled too. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you ?” she asked.

I tripped on thin air and she had to take my arm.

“What ?” I gaped, looking very much the goldfish part.

She threw her head backwards and laughed heartily. I felt really warm.

“I’d like to kiss you. If you want to.” she reiterated gently.

I beamed at her. 

“Oh. Sure !”

She smiled at me and brushed the hair away from my face. My breath caught in my throat. She was so gentle. She went closer and kissed me.

Predator had become prey but I couldn’t care less. I wasn’t so much Schrödinger's Cat that she was my Liz.


End file.
